Til Death Do Us Part
During the Sixth Age, a Sinkhole appeared outside Draynor VillageMod Mark. Runefest 2018. "... an innocent looking sinkhole appears outside of Draynor Village..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYn1hnGj8oI&index=10&list=PLMjuVhi1Lg6cf_S-OPMMHaAJEuxurXDlu , later discovered to have been created by Infernal Demons Umbral Diplomacy "Our plans to summon the hundred-handed one in Daemonheim failed due to the intervention of the guardians of Guthix... So here stand I, Yor'Ger, scion of Infernus, bowing and scraping and entreating, an ambassador to monsters. ". Having connections to Daemonheim, Moia went to investigate the sinkhole.Mod Mark. Runefest 2018. "...and Moia, the Zamorakian General, and daughter of Lucien has turned up to investigate." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYn1hnGj8oI&index=10&list=PLMjuVhi1Lg6cf_S-OPMMHaAJEuxurXDlu . Meanwhile, the World Guardian had obtained a Tainted Shard. While fiddling with the Shard, the sinkhole exploded, and trapped Moia. Mod Mark. Runefest 2018. "But while you're off fiddling with that, the Sinkhole explodes and traps Moia..." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYn1hnGj8oI&index=10&list=PLMjuVhi1Lg6cf_S-OPMMHaAJEuxurXDlu With Zamorak off worldMod Jack. October 8, 2018. "but my canon statement is that right now, saradomin and zamorak are offworld" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/436827573272576000/498826871451156490 Mod Jack. November 2, 2018. "zamorak is offworld, none of his followers know where he went" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/436827573272576000/508080664759894023she was unable to be rescued by her master. Death eventually responded to the portal and began to deal with it, as the Valluta was too slow to arrive to the scene Mod Jack. October 8, 2018. "I'm making an official valluta is coming to help cutscene" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474587164647358475/498975993168658445 Mod Jack. October 8, 2018. "this might work" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474587164647358475/498977010282921985 Mod Jack. October 8, 2018. "http://www.youdubber.com/index.php?video=sJrg5X7N5v0&video_start=0&audio=ZTg6hg1miFg&audio_start=0" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/474587164647358475/498977012212301845". Over time, Death summoned his allies War, Famine, and Pestilence to fight off the ever increasing hordes of creatures that appeared. While Death sent off soulless Necromancers, War provided weapons to destroy Infernal Demons, Famine for Unwieldy Zombies, and Pestilence vials of bile for Seekers. With the assistance of the World Guardian, the rift was able to be entered, which lead to a Warped Chamber located within Daemonheim, where Black Stone Hands were holding an Urn in the center. Using power borrowed from the Riders', the World Guardian was able to destroy the arms one at a time. Eventually the efforts to contain the rift in Draynor failed, and a darker presence appeared from with the Rift. Lucien the Mahjarrat appeared, and the World Guardian fought and defeated him. After his defeat, Moia explained that when she ended up in the rift, an unknown power could see into her mind, bringing her nightmares to life Moia, Til Death Do Us Part. "To my understanding, when I was ripped into the rift, whatever power it was could see into my head. Bringing some of my nightmares to life. Whilst I was under the rifts effects I could hear him calling to me, taunting me like he had done all the years he was alive. Over and over telling me how much of a failure I am to him., thus explaining the appearances of the various creatures. This event lasted only a few days Mod Jack. November 2, 2018. "and I don't think it canon lasted a month" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/436827573272576000/508080708724719636 Mod Jack. November 2, 2018. "probably more like a few days" https://discordapp.com/channels/303835144073248770/436827573272576000/508080728433754112 References